Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for measuring a permittivity, and especially relates to a method for measuring a permittivity of a material.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, the material level sensor, for example the time domain reflection radar sensor, is used widely for measuring the material level. Therefore, the material level sensor is very important.
However, a lot of factors will impact the accuracy of the material level sensor, for example the permittivity of the material. This is because the permittivity of the material will impact the round-trip time of the measurement signals in the material, so that the accuracy of the material level sensor is impacted.
However, currently after the material level sensor, for example the time domain reflection radar sensor is installed, the permittivity of the material is not measured accurately and conveniently, so that the accuracy of the material level sensor is decreased.